Embodiments of the invention relate to using a Comb Limiter Combiner along with Frequency Hopping Spread Spectrum (FHSS) modulation to minimize the unauthorized interception or jamming of radio signals. FHSS modulation is a method of transmitting and receiving radio signals by rapidly switching the carrier among frequency channels, using a pseudo random algorithm known to both the transmitter and receiver.
A transmitter spreads the radio signal over a frequency band that is much wider than what is required by the radio signal and operates in synchronization with the receiver, which remains tuned to the same frequency as the transmitter. The transmitter will transmit a short burst of data at a given frequency which will be received by the receiver. Then the transmitter and receiver will both “hop” to a different frequency to transmit and receive another burst of data.
FHSS modulation of radio signals is advantageous to other techniques since its transmissions are difficult to intercept if the pseudo random algorithm used to hop between frequencies is not known.